Mi último deseo
by Pamex17
Summary: Adiós, Salazar. Estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te ame, a pesar que tú me abandonaste y nos traicionaste. Mi lógica no puede contra mi corazón, no puedo odiarte, pero amarte duele demasiado. Espero vernos pronto, serpiente.


Todos los personajes son de la fantástica J.K Rowling, la trama es mía.

Mi último deseo

**Rowena Ravenclaw:**

"**Una de los cuatro famosos fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Rowena fue la bruja más brillante de su época, aunque la leyenda cuenta que un corazón roto fue la causa de su muerte prematura".**

Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en su propia miseria. De qué le había servido ser la bruja más brillante de su época, la mujer más hermosa, decida y orgullosa cuando a la hora de la verdad no tenía nada, estaba sola. Hogwarts era su único legado. Ahora yacía en sus aposentos, sufriendo sus más grandes pesares. Salazar Slytherin, aquel hombre de pálida tez y atrayente atractivo, aquel hombre que le había jurado fidelidad y amor eterno, la había abandonado; había preferido sus creencias y su obsesión por la pureza de la sangre, antes que a su amor. Luego unos años más tarde, cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente el dolor que le produjo la partida de Slytherin, su hija, Helena Ravenclaw, fruto de su amor con aquella traicionera serpiente, había huido y hurtado su posición más sagrada, su diadema. Su ambición y afán por conseguir ella también grandes proezas, le habían llevado a traicionar a la persona que más la quería en este mundo, demostrando entonces lo que había heredado de su desaparecido padre. Ella, en su desesperación de ver a su hija por lo menos una última vez, había enviado a uno de sus viejos pretendientes a buscarla. El barón acepto con solemnidad, jurando traerla de nuevo a su lado, costara lo que costara. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde entonces y su lógica, que tantas veces había sido elogiada y admirada, le decía que nunca más los volvería a ver a los dos.

-Godric –Su voz sonaba espesa, casi estaba irreconocible. –Tú siempre has sido un hombre de gran temple, tu valentía y honradez superan cualquier tipo de inteligencia. A ti te encomiendo que cuides de Hogwarts y hagas de él el lugar que siempre soñamos. No dejes que las cenizas de Salazar envenenen nuestra causa, la pureza de sangre podrá prevalecer en la casa de Slytherin, pero no dejes que esos discriminatorios ideales ensucien los valores de nuestras casas.

Los sollozos de Helga ocasionaban que su voz, que no era más que un susurro, se hiciera casi imposible de escuchar.

-Le juro, mi señora, que encontrare a ese traidor y lo haré pagar por _todo._ –Aterrada ante la idea, con la poca fuerza que tenía negó con la cabeza. Godric era un hombre de palabra y sabía que si le permitía hacer semejante promesa no descansaría hasta cumplirla.

-No maches tu espada con sangre indeseada, Godric. Mi arrogancia e irracionalidad fueron las que me llevaron a estar en esta cama, destinada a morir de la manera más denigrante posible. –Levanto su pálida mano y acaricio su bello rostro con delicadeza. –Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ciega y mi mente hubiera sido más abierta, tu amor me hubiera bastado para ser feliz.

El hombre poso su cálida mano sobre su fría mano, deslizándola con la mayor de las sutilezas hasta posarla en sus labios donde dejo un pequeño beso.

-Helga, querida, acércate. –Estiro su otra mano, dejando que su amiga de siempre la tomara. –Yo necesito que ayudes a Godric en su tarea, tu casa se generaliza por lo trabajadores y justos que son, pero su cualidad más relevante e importante son sus sólidos valores, tal como tú eres. Cuando Hogwarts se fundo, todos teníamos los mismo ideales, pero lamentablemente, el lado oscuro y ambicioso de Salazar salió a flote, separándonos. No permitan que eso ocurra con ustedes, pues de ahora en adelante solo se tendrán a los dos. –Lentamente y ejerciendo más fuerza de la que tenía, unió las dos manos que con tanto vehemencia la tomaban. Ambos se miraron fijamente, decididos a cumplir esa promesa. –Mi último deseo es que Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro y justo para cada mago y bruja del mundo, sin importar su clase u origen, juntos lograran hacer de este colegio el mejor de magia y hechicería en Gran Bretaña y nuestro legado quedara como ejemplo para las demás generaciones. No traten de esconder la historia, pues cada uno se busca su propio destino y debe cargar con las consecuencias que este le de. La traición de Salazar no será más que una historia en un futuro, y servirá de ejemplo para muchos. Protejan a Hogwarts, cuesto lo que cueste.

Godric volvió a besar la mano de Rowena y Helga le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose así de su mejor y más querida amiga.

Sonrío suavemente, cuando la oscuridad comenzó a envolverle. Muchos poetas describían la muerte como la última aventura del ser humano y ella así lo esperaba.

_Adiós, Salazar. Estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te ame, a pesar que tú me abandonaste y nos traicionaste. Mi lógica no puede contra mi corazón, no puedo odiarte, pero amarte duele demasiado. Espero vernos pronto, serpiente._

_Helena, hija, allí voy…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola, Hola!¿Qué tal les pareció este trágico fragmento de la historia de los fundadores?A mi parecer esto pudo ser algo que puedo haber sucedido. Si lo preguntan, mi casa es Ravenclaw y en honor a Rowena hice esta pequeña viñeta. Amo la pareja de Salazar y Rowena, y me encanto relatar la traición de él. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones, esta idea fue producida bajo un repentino momento de inspiración, justamente estaba leyendo sobre Rowena y se me ocurrió hacerlo.

Saluditos, Pamex.


End file.
